Bitter Sweet Love
by Nana481
Summary: First story about NaruHina. Tentang bagaimana perasaan Hinata kepada sang kekasih hati. Dedicated for #NHFD8/Future/


**#NHFD8/Future/**

 **.**

 **Bitter Sweet Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

.

.

.

 **Pair** : NaruHina

Suara derap kaki yang berlarian terdengar jelas di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo yang sedang ramai seperti sekarang. Tidak heran, malam ini adalah malam akhir pekan. Jadi sudah wajar di sepanjang jalan kota penuh dengan pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Malam ini tetap sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Gadis mungil tersebut harus menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Hinata, nama gadis mungil tersebut, memiliki kulit putih bak poselen dan juga wajah yang ayu nan manis. Tidak lupa dengan mata _amethyst_ indahnya yang seperti rembulan. Hinata tampak tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Dia terus berlari di sepanjang jalan kota melewati para pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Mungkin orang lain akan mengira bahwa dia masih gadis _single_ yang sedang mencari gebetan.

Tidak!

Dia bukan gadis _single_ yang sedang menikmati masa-masa kesendirian. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun lebih. Naruto Uzumaki, nama kekasihnya. Merupakan seorang pewaris tunggal Uzumaki Corp, perusahaan raksasa yang tengah berjaya. Bahkan, perusahaan tersebut digadang-gadang sebagai perusahaan nomor satu di Asia dan memiliki cabang dimana-mana termasuk Eropa. Tidak hanya kaya, pemuda tersebut juga memiliki wajah tampan dan juga kulit tan yang eksotis. Jangan lupa dengan postur badannya yang tinggi menjulang dan tegap. Juga mata birunya yang mampu menghipnotis kaum hawa manapun yang memandangnya. Tampan dan kaya. Benar-benar kombinasi yang mematikan bukan?

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana kisah cinta mereka dimulai. Dari pertemuan pertama hingga keduanya memutuskan menjalin hubungan yang serius. Mereka bertemu saat kuliah dulu. Dimana Hinata mengambil jurusan arsitektur dan Naruto mengambil jurusan bisnis manajemen. Namun sayang, Hinata harus menghentikan kuliahnya di tengah jalan karena alasan biaya. Kandas sudah impian Hinata untuk jadi arsitek yang hebat. Saat itu lah Naruto mendatangi dan menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Karena Naruto merasa dia akan segera kehilangan Hinata jika ia tidak segera mengungkapkan perasaannya. Awalnya hubungan mereka berjalan biasa saja seperti cinta monyet ala remaja. Siapa sangka pada akhirnya mereka sanggup bertahan begitu lama hingga sekarang. Semua orang selalu berdecak kagum dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata seperti puteri dalam cerita Walt Disney yang beruntung. Namun cerita hanya tinggal cerita. Semua tidak seindah perkiraan orang. Tidak juga sama seperti penglihatan orang.

Seperti sekarang, Hinata terus berlari tanpa peduli sudah kesekian kali ia menabrak bahu pasangan kekasih yang tengah kencan. Disertai deru nafas _ngos-ngosan_ , dia terus berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa dihentikan. Bahkan sesekali terdengar makian dari salah satu pasangan tersebut yang menuntut permintaan maaf dari Hinata. Namun siapa peduli, tujuannya sekarang hanya ingin cepat sampai ke apartemen dan menangis sepuasnya.

.

Hinata terbangun di atas lantai dingin depan pintu apartemennya. Dia terlihat kacau dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tidak lupa juga dengan matanya yang bengkak karena menangis semalaman. _Heck!_ Dia baru ingat semalam dia pulang ke apartemen dan menangis di depan pintu hingga tertidur. Semua dikarenakan dia mendapati kekasihnya kencan berdua dengan gadis lain. Gadis berambut merah jambu yang sangat cantik. Mereka bahkan tampak memasuki toko perhiasan. Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat mereka sedang sibuk memilih cincin _couple_. Sesekali diiringi dengan candaan. gadis musim semu tersebut bahkan beberapa kali memukul Naruto seakan merasa sebal. Ah Naruto pasti sedang menggodanya. Naruto juga diseret kesana-kemari. Mereka benar-benar sangat serius saat memilih cincin. Bahkan Naruto tampak santai dan tidak terganggu saat mendapat sentuhan gadis musim semi itu. Setahu Hinata kekasihnya bukanlah tipe yang suka disentuh seenaknya. Sejauh ini cuma Hinata satu-satunya gadis yang sering bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Namun pemandangan di depannya benar-benar tidak wajar. Mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Inikah alasan Naruto menolak ajakan kecannya malam itu? Bahkan Naruto berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki urusan yang sangat penting, yang lebih penting dari urusan perusahaannya. Setahu Hinata perusahaan selalu menjadi prioritas utama Naruto mengingat dia seorang yang pekerja keras dan juga satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan keluarga. Seringkali Naruto menolak ajakan Hinata, bahkan pernah melupakan janji kencan mereka hingga Hinata menunggu semalaman di taman. Untungnya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang suka mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Dia tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh asalkan Naruto bisa setia kepadanya. Dia berusaha memberi pengertian kepada kekasihnya. Dia cukup paham bahwa kekasihnya memikul tanggung jawab yang begitu berat di usia yang masih begitu muda. Jadi semuanya akan segera membaik setiap kali Naruto datang kepadanya sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Tidak lupa memohon maaf dengan ekspresinya yang selalu membuat Hinata tidak tega. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memaafkan kekasihnya begitu saja? Sementara kekasihnya berulang kali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Entahlah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta. Sungguh sederhana bukan?

Namun untuk kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Naruto menolak ajakan kencannya karena gadis lain. _Heck!_ Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan Hinata tunjukkan sisi lain layak pasangan umum biasanya. Dia akan menunjukkan kecemburuannya, ketidakpuasannya, dan juga kekecewaannya. Hinata bahkan sudah siap dengan konsekuensi terburuk. Mungkin saja Naruto akan memutuskan gadis musim semi itu atau bahkan Hinata yang akan dibuang kekasihnya. Sungguh Hinata butuh kejelasan. Dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan yang tanpa kepastian lagi.

Hinata tampak berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Naruto. Dia tampak ragu dan takut untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Dia bingung bagaimana dia harus bersikap saat bertemu Naruto nanti. Apakah dia harus bersikap biasa dan basa-basi dengan Naruto dulu atau langsung menanyakannya. Sungguh Hinata benar-benar kebingungan. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Hinata pun memposisikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun belum sempat Hinata mengetuk, pintu tersebut sudah dibuka seseorang dari dalam. Ternyata sang pujaan hati yang membukanya. Keduanya tampak sama-sama kaget.

"Hinata, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Raut wajah Naruto tampak kaget dan kebingunan di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Apakah N-naruto-kun tidak senang melihatku disini?"

Kedua mata hinata terpejam dengan alis yang bertautan menunjukkan kekesalan. Tidak lupa cara bicaranya yang gagap sukses membuat Naruto tertawa geli.

"Ah tidak Hinata, aku sangat senang melihatmu, hanya saja-"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi kan? Naruto-kun akan mengurusi urusan proyek besarnya lagi kan?"

Gadis tersebut berkata sambil menunduk dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Tentu saja sayang, jadi nanti malam saja ya baru kita bicarakan"

Naruto tampak tergesa-gesa berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Aku janji nanti malam aku akan membawamu ke restoran mewah sebagai gantinya ya Hinata"

Tanpa sadar dia kembali menoreh luka pada hati kekasih mungilnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun selalu membohongiku? Hiks hiks."

Isakan demi isakan telah lolos sampai pada pendengaran Naruto. Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju Hinata.

"Eh Hinata, kau kenapa? Katakan apa kau sakit? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Naruto meraih kedua pipi Hinata dengan panik dan menghapus air matanya dengan cemas.

"Naruto-kun jahat! Kenapa kau tega menduakanku?"

Gadis itu tampak kesal dan entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana dia pun berteriak kencang tepat di depan wajah kekasihnya. Sontak seisi kantor menoleh pada mereka. Dapat dilihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah berang. Lelaki tersebut tampak marah. Hinata telah menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Uzumaki yang begitu dihormati karyawan dan disegani lawan. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Hingga tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik paksa Naruto menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Blam!

Ceklek!

Suara pintu menutup keras dan disertai suara putaran kunci. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya kini dia dikunci di dalam ruangan berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Lengannya masih berada dalam gengaman sang kekasih. Dia diseret dan dihempaskan ke sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan. Kini Hinata berada dalam kungkungan Naruto yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Sontak membuat Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto akan bersikap kasar padanya. Padahal selama menjalan hubungan empat tahun ini Naruto selalu memperlakukannya lembut. Apakah ini dikarenakan Naruto tidak mencintainya lagi? Hinata yakin pasti itu penyebabnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Sejak kapan aku menduakanmu?"

Naruto bertanya dengan suara rendah dan dingin namun was-was di waktu bersamaan.

"N-naruto kun ber-berbohong padaku! Naruto-kun ken-kencan dengan gadis lain kan?"

Hinata berusaha mendorong kedua bahu kekasihnya untuk menjaga jarak sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kegagapannya semakin menjadi-jadi sebagai efek dari ketakutan. Dia mulai menyesal karena mengambil tindakan sebelum berpikir matang. Sungguh dia tidak tahu kekasihnya akan begitu marah. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang berhak marah disini. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menahan dan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Terlebih kekasihnya mulai bersikap kasar padanya walaupun tidak main tangan.

"Hentikan Hinata! Hentikan omongan konyol mu! Kapan aku menduakanmu?!"

Naruto tampak tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berteriak di depan wajah hinata sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu mungil tersebut dengan kasar. Tubuh Hinata bergetar karena ketakutan yang berlebihan. Gadis mungilnya tampak _shock_ berat. Menyadari ketakutan gadisnya, dia pun segera melepaskan cengkeraman dan kembali membawa gadis tersebut ke pelukannya dengan lembut. Setelah keduanya berpelukan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, kini Naruto mulai bisa berpikir jernih dan memahami. Tidak sukar bagi seorang Naruto untuk mencari tahu kemana arah pembicaraan gadisnya. Mengingat dia mempunyai otak yang terlampau bagus. Jangan lupa dengan mengandalkan otaknya inilah dia bisa sampai pada kesuksesannya hari ini. Membawa kejayaan pada perusahaan raksasa keluarganya. Keduanya masih terlalu nyaman dengan posisi berpelukan hingga salah satunya berinsiatif memecahkan keheningan.

"Dia hanya teman masa kecilku"

Naruto memulai pembicaraan sementara gadis mungil dalam dekapannya masih belum memberi respon.

"Suaminya adalah Sasuke Teme, sahabat baikku sedari kecil." Naruto terus mengelus lembut rambut Hinata sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Jika begitu kenapa Naruto-kun berbohong padaku? Kenapa Naruto-kun pergi berkencan dengannya?"

Hinata mulai mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali untuk bersuara.

"Himee, kenapa kau menuduhku berkencan dengannya? Aku hanya meminta bantuannya untuk mengurusi sesuatu yang penting?" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata dan berusaha mengendalikan nada bicaranya supaya tidak kembali menakuti pujaan hatinya.

"Sesuatu yang penting? Apakah membelikan cincin _couple_ bersamanya?"

Hinata melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto dan memandang mata Naruto dalam guna mencari kejujuran. Seketika Naruto membuang muka ke arah samping, menghindari tatapan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar Naruto-kun? Apakah kau takut aku membaca kebohonganmu?"

Genangan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata sang gadis. Namun pria di depannya masih enggan mengalah dan masih mengelak dengan alasan yang terdengar memuakkan bagi Hinata.

"Percayalah padaku, Hime. Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti malam. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku ada urusan penting sekarang."

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, siap keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku ingin kita putus!"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau lelaki tersebut lumayan terpukul dengan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyanggupimu."

Respon yang begitu singkat namun begitu menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Dia merasa lelaki tersebut seolah-olah tidak bersungguh-sungguh memperjuangkannya.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Masih dengan permintaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan menyanggupimu."

Masih dengan respon yang sama juga.

"Kenapa? Kumohon bebaskan aku Naruto-kun"

Kini tangisan gadis tersebut telah pecah dan ia jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak mungilnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, berjongkok memposisikan diri tepat di hadapan Hinata. Menyentuh kedua telapak tangan gadis itu dengan lembut sembari melepasnya dari wajah gadisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi Hinata-"

"-aku akui bahwa aku memang telah membohongimu."

 _Deg_

Naruto terus mengelus kedua tangan Hinata lembut sementara gadis tersebut masih menunduk dalam, tidak sanggup mendongakkan kepala. Dia terlalu takut jika kalimat selanjutnya akan kembali menghantam hatinya yang rapuh. Sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang menantikan kelanjutan kata-kata pria tersebut.

"Namun bukan berati aku mencurangimu sayang."

Entah kenapa rasa lega seketika menyeruak dalam hati Hinata. Namun dia masih enggan buka suara. Dia mengiginkan lebih lagi. Ia menginginkan lebih kata-kata yang mampu membangun kembali kepercayaannya. Tanpa dia sadari, pria di hadapannya telah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong saku dan menyodorkan pada Hinata sambil bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Menikahlah dengank, Hinata."

Iris Hinata membulat sempurna. Segera ia mendongakkan kepala. Yang benar saja, ternyata sang kekasih sedang melamarnya. Dia diam membisu tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tahu aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang selera kesukaan para wanita. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta bantuan Sakura untuk menemaniku mencarikan benda ini."

"Cincin inilah yang akan ku gunakan untuk mengikatmu selamanya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin membelinya dengan asal-asalan."

Hinata tidak mampu berkata apapun. Hanya mampu menutup mulutnya karena terlalu kaget dengan semua yang terjadi. Sementara Naruto terus mengoceh.

"Kebetulan Sakura cukup berpengalaman dalam mencari perhiasan yang berkualitas. Jadi aku meminjamnya sebentar dari Teme untuk menemaniku."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Ayolah, Sayang! Jangan hanya diam!"

Naruto terus berusaha membujuk Hinata. Sementara Hinata mulai menangis sesenggukan lagi. Ia mulai merasa bersalah karena telah begitu mudah menuding kekasihnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seketika ia menghambur memeluk Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf..."

Hinata terus mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa henti sambil terisak. Sementara Naruto masih setia mengelus dan mengecup rambutnya penuh dengan cinta.

"Sebenarnya aku akan memberikanmu kejutan nanti malam, aku bahkan telah memesan tempat,k kue dan juga pemain musik untuk menjalankan rencana lamaranku. Tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak diperlukan lagi."

"Maaf..."

Masih dengan kata yang sama.

"Kau tahu membohongimu benar-benar membuatku tersiksa, aku merasa lega tidak perlu membohongimu lagi, Sayang"

"Maaf"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maafmu."

Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dari Hinata dan membelai kedua pipi tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah jawabanmu atas lamaranku."

"Jadi bersediahkah kamu mengganti margamu dengan Uzumaki, Sayang?"

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir deras. Namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan lagi. Melainkan air mata yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan hingga akhirnya Hinata memberikan anggukan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah. Tidak lupa handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya hingga otot-otot perutnya terpampang dengan jelas. Seksi dan macho! Itulah ungkapan yang pas untuk pewaris tunggal Uzumaki tersebut. Ah jangan lupa! Sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi suami Uzumaki Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut telah resmi menjadi miliknya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan pesta yang sangat meriah tentunya. Mengingat Naruto adalah pewaris perusahaan raksasa Uzumaki tersebut.

Jangan lupa mereka telah melewati malam pertama yang panas. Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga semenjak hari pernikaha dan gadis tersebut masih belum terbiasa. Ah dia bukan gadis lagi, lebih tepatnya dia sudah menjadi wanita Uzumaki. Ia akan merona jika melihat tubuh atletis suaminya. Kini mereka tengah berada di kamar hotel yang mewah. Dalam rangka bulan madu tentunya.  
Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang baru saja terbangun setelah pingsan di tengah permainan panas mereka. Membelai lembut pipi Hinata dan mengangkat dagu supaya bisa langusung menatap matanya.

"Hinata, terima kasih telah menjaga kesucianmu untukku."

Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sangat lembut sementara wanita tersebut kian merona.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku Na-naruto-kun."

Hinata berkata sambil merona membuat Naruto serasa ingin menerkam wanitanya sekarang juga jika saja dia tidak mengingat kondisi Hinata yang baru pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Naruto pun menyodorkan sekotak hadiah pada Hinata. Hinata tampak bingung melihat kotak tersebut dan ragu untuk mengambilnya. Hingga Naruto mengalah untuk meletakkannya di tangan sang wanita.

"Bukalah!"

Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas kemudian membukanya.

"Ini apa?"

Hinata tampak kesulitan memahami situasi. Surat kepemilikan sebuah bangunan tempat tinggal yang berharga fantastis.

"Aku sangat frustrasi memikirkan hadiah pernikahan yang akan kuberikan padamu."

"Ini adalah bangunan tempat tinggal yang ku bangun untukmu. Semuanya kubangun sesuai dengan desain yang Hinata inginkan."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa mengetahui tentang rumah impianku?"

Hinata memandang takjub dan juga penasaran di saat bersamaan.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Hime. Kamu mempunyai impian menjadi seorang arsitek hebat bukan? Dan kamu diam-diam mendesain rumah impianmu untuk kelak tinggal bersama suami dan anak-anakmu. Kini aku telah membuatnya menjadi nyata."

"Aku tidak hanya membangun sesuai dengan desain arsitektur yang kamu inginkan, tapi juga menyewa jasa beberapa arsitek terkenal untuk membantuku menangani masalah bahan material konstruksi."

Naruto tertawa geli mengingat perjuangannya. Mengingat betapa semangatnya dia memfokuskan diri pada pembangunan rumah impian isteri tercintanya. Sementara Hinata masih memandang takjub ke arah suaminya.

"Bagaimanapun Hinata telah memberikanku sesuatu yang begitu berharga dan mempercayakan masa depan padaku. Jadi... Jadi aku berpikir aku juga harus memberi sesuatu yang mengesankan padamu, Hime."

"Demi proyek ini juga aku beberapa kali melupakan janji kencanmu dan membiarkanmu menunggu."

"Jadi maafkan aku ya Sayang."

Suara Naruto kian merendah dan ia tersenyum kecut mengingat betapa tidak becusnya dia memperlakukan Hinata. Bahkan harus mengorbankan waktu kebersamaan mereka hingga membuat Hinata kesepian dan tersiksa.

Tes

Tes

Entah kenapa air mata wanita tersebut kembali mengalir.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kesetiaan dan kasih sayang darimu Naruto-kun."

Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Naruto dan Naruto membalas pelukan istri tercintanya. Tanpa sadar sepasang bongkahan kenyal yang menyembul tak tertutup kain tersebut menempel pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Ne Hinata, setelah kau mendapatkan suami dan juga rumah impianmu. bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan buat 'anak-anak' lagi?"

Seringaian Naruto tercetak jelas di wajahnya membuat Hinata memandang horror padanya.

"Kyyaaaaa~"

Akhirnya wanita Uzumaki itu kembali menjadi mangsa sang suami tanpa bisa meloloskan diri. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya. Dapat dipastikan 'anak-anak' akan segera hadir tidak lama lagi.

.

.

.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
